Air suspension systems for leveling vehicles with loads are known. Such systems are particularly useful for pick-up trucks and other vehicles which carry heavy loads, although they also have been used for automobiles.
The present systems are either manually or automatically operated. With manually operated systems, the vehicle suspension systems are adjusted by manual introduction of fluid, particularly hydraulic or pneumatic fluid, into the suspension systems. With automatic systems, solenoids or similar devices triggered by position sensors control the wheel suspension systems through the electronic control system of the vehicles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved load leveling system for a vehicle. It is another object of the present invention to provide an air suspension system for a vehicle which automatically operates to level a vehicle when subjected to differing loads.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for leveling the load of a vehicle which is less expensive and easier to operate than known systems. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an air suspension load leveling system which operates a pair of wheels simultaneously.
These and other objects, features and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the following description when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.